Background
This invention relates to acoustic imaging catheters employing a rotating transducer.
It has long been recognized that acoustic imaging by use of internal probes has potential use in visualizing conditions of a body.
Wider effective use of acoustic imaging would occur, especially in the vascular system, if such a system could be considerably smaller, have good image fidelity, and be simple, inexpensive and dependable.